1. Field
The inventive concepts described herein relate to a gamma voltage generating circuit and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) may be widely used at various fields as a display device for replacing a cathode ray tube. The flat panel display may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence device (ED), and the like. In particular, as the electroluminescence device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) using an emissive element as a material of an emitting layer may have such merits that a viewing angle is wide, brightness and luminescence efficiencies are good, and a response speed is rapid.
A data voltage of a flat display device may be converted from video data on the basis of a gamma reference voltage. A gamma curve of a pixel may vary according to a material for a color pixel and a color of light emitted from the color pixel. Different gamma reference voltages may be provided with respect to color pixels to maintain a white balance between color pixels and an output balance of each color. For example, in a case where an RGB manner is used, the flat display device may have different gamma reference voltages corresponding to R, G, and B color pixels, respectively.